<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warrior Princess and the Star Shepherdess by Justletmein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347848">The Warrior Princess and the Star Shepherdess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein'>Justletmein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Short One Shot, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like variously gendered people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered that time when she stopped in front of the steps that led to her sister's room, who was busy telling each and every one of the Hundred Stories to their chief.</p><p>"The following is one of Kohaku's favorites," she heard her say, catching her attention. She put the wood aside and started walking up the steps. "It's about a warrior princess."</p><p>"I figured," she heard Senku comment. "What is it about? The dangers of war?"</p><p>"No." From her tone of voice, she knew her sister was smiling. “It’s a story about love and responsibility."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohaku &amp; Luna (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warrior Princess and the Star Shepherdess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy KohaLuna Week! 💖💖</p><p>A short, short story to accompany this <a href="https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne/status/1359870641369972738?s=20">fanart</a>.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347530">Versión en español</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fort was ready and, besides a few final preparations for the imminent arrival of Stanley and company, there wasn’t much more to do than to wait.</p><p>After so much adrenaline, it was strange to have a moment of peace... or as much peace as there could be knowing what was coming for them.</p><p>
  <em>The calm before the storm.</em>
</p><p>Looking at the night sky from the top of the tower, Kohaku allowed herself to think of the Village, her father and, above all, her sister Ruri, from who she could really use some advice regarding certain pink haired lady.</p><p>She missed them, of course, but she was usually able to ignore that feeling in favor of the more pressing matters that they faced on daily basis.</p><p>She closed her eyes. At least for a moment, she could imagine herself back in the Village, carrying firewood, walking past Kaseki and Chrome as they muttered their plans for a next great invention. She remembered that time when she stopped in front of the steps that led to her sister's quarters, who was busy telling each and every one of the Hundred Stories to their chief.</p><p>"The following is one of Kohaku's favorites," she heard her say, catching her attention. She put the wood aside and started walking up the stair. "It's about a warrior princess."</p><p>"I figured," she heard Senku comment. "What is it about? The dangers of war?"</p><p>"No." From her tone of voice, she knew her sister was smiling. “It’s a story about love and responsibility."</p><p>
  <em>Long ago, there was a warrior princess, whose duty was to protect her people from the dangers that prowled the skies. She did her work diligently, because she loved them and wanted to keep them always safe. However, the princess couldn't help but feel very lonely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father, moved by that feeling, went in search of someone who could calm it. This was how he ended up introducing her to a star shepherdess who lived across the shining river.</em>
</p><p>"Star shepherdess?" Senku repeated, clearly amused by his father’s occurrences.</p><p>"Yes. Her job was to take care of the stars in the sky, making sure they remained in place, freeing them only when a pure heart was in need of a wish."</p><p>"Ah, shooting stars," that was Gen’s voice. "I assume one of his intentions was to prevent children from being scared when they saw them, not to mention that knowing about the position of the stars is useful for navigation..."</p><p>"Just spit it out," interrupted Senku with a sigh.</p><p>Gen paused, presumably to give him one of his annoying smiles.</p><p>"Keeping the superstition that you can make wishes to shooting stars?"</p><p>"Quite unnecessary to make a whole story just for that," Senku commented, but you could tell he was smiling as he said that. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if those were his excuses."</p><p>"For what?" Ruri asked curiously.</p><p>"To include his own version of the Tanabata legend."</p><p>"I’m surprised that Senku-chan knows about it."</p><p>"Just because I'm not interested in it doesn't mean that I live inside a bubble, Mentalist."</p><p>Kohaku rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And so? Oh, I know. They fell in love!" Gen said, encouraging Ruri to continue with the story.</p><p>"That's right. The Princess and the shepherdess soon became great friends, spending hours and even days talking to each other until they finally ended up falling in love and got married." Ruri nodded.</p><p>"Do not look at me with that face." Sounded Senku’s irritated voice.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Senku-chan ~"</p><p>
  <em>However, shortly after their wedding, the king of the skies began to get annoyed as the young women were neglecting their responsibilities in favor of being together. As punishment, he forbade them from seeing each other, sending the shepherdess back to the other side of the river and cutting off all the bridges that connected them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn't take long for him to regret it. Seeing the immense sadness that the separation caused his daughter, he decided that they could meet once a year, when the shepherdess would be allowed to cross the bright river with the help of cranes.</em>
</p><p>Kohaku widened his eyes when she heard footsteps, even though she recognized them instantly. Walking in the dark was Luna.</p><p>She called out to her, waving her hand, and observed with amusement how the girl startled, before recognizing her with the help of the little lighting that the moon and the few lamps provided.</p><p>She returned the greeting with a shy smile. She had been doing that a lot lately.</p><p>Kohaku smiled.</p><p>Little by little, they had been exchanging more and more words, managing to communicate despite the language barrier that separated them.</p><p>She hoped that one day they would be able to finish crossing it.</p><p>Maybe they wouldn’t need cranes this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think!</p><p>You can also reach me on <a href="https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/">Instagram</a> as @fieryjeanne</p><p>Have a great day! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>